Happy Birthday, Logie
by MoshMoshMosh
Summary: It's Logan's birthday and he gets an awesome gift from his dear Carlos and James..: A DARE-GAME :3 mwuhahaha it's boyxboyxboy so don't hate on us! Dear Kendall-lovers, we're sorry to say but this story and you are just not meant to be.. JARGAN! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you,**

**How are you doing today?**

**THIS IS JARGAN ~~! and that's GREAT 8D**

**disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not ours… sad but true**

**so this is a dare-story**

**have fun and enjoy 8D**

**Logan pov**

"Happy birthday, Logie!" Carlos cheers happily.

James walks up to the kitchen table where Carlos, Kendall and I are sitting.

He puts his arms around me and snuggles me.

He feels so soft and warm.

Snuggle snuggle.~

I feel my face getting red. I love being hugged by James.

James and Carlos are really cheerful, but not Kendall because he's bitching.

"Logie, we got you something!" Carlos says excited.

"CAKE!" The three of us scream when Carlos gets the cake.

There are birthday candles on the cake and so I close my eyes and make a wish while I blow the candles out.

**Kendall pov**

As the birthday boy blows the candles out with his eyes closed, one of the candles falls and some fire comes my way.

My shirt catches fire.

"Hot… Hot.. HOT! My goddamn shirt is on fire! HELP ME!"

**Carlos pov**

"Kendall, stop screaming. You're ruining Logan's birthday." Why is Kendall always so annoying?

I don't know what he's doing but he starts rolling over the floor or something.

"Kendall, will you please stop that?" James says.

"Just don't pay attention to him guys. He is as annoying as always." Logan says.

Kendall screams for 5 minutes or something and suddenly he doesn't move nor scream anymore.

"Finally." James says happily.

"Thanks Kendall for finally shutting up."

"Logie, we got you something special this year." James says with an excited voice.

I walk to my and Logan's room and take the box for Logan.

When I come back in the living again Logan's eyes widen.

"Well, that's a big box." He says.

"What the hell did you get me?"

"Open it!" James and I scream.

**Logan pov**

"It's a… wait… What is it?" It's a grey large box with weird letters and signs on it.

"It's a dare-game!" Carlos says with a big smile on his face.

His smile is so goddamn cute.

"A dare-game? Explain!" I don't trust it, knowing James and Carlos.

"Well, we were looking for your awesome present and suddenly some old weird-looking man came up to us giving us this!" James says. Is he serious?

I stare at him for a minute or something, and I'm afraid that he is indeed serious about that.

Thanks guys.

"Wanna try it?" Carlos says.

Carlos and James both seem really excited, so I can't blow them off.

"Okay! Thanks guys for the game!" Luckily my mom Joanna taught me some manners.

"You're welcome Logan, we'll just sit down on the floor, that makes it more exciting." James and Carlos both sit down on the rug.

"Kendall, will you play with us?" I ask.

No reply.

"Kendall don't just lay there without talking to us. We're sorry we didn't help you with your shirt on fire, but you shouldn't take it so personally!" James says a bit annoyed.

"Don't mind him. If he'll treat us like crap than we'll do the same to him." Carlos says.

I open the grey box and take the cards and the manual out of it.

"_Rule number 1: Once started this game off dares, thou shall play it until it ends._

_Rule number 2: When dared a dare, thou shall do it and stay honest about it all._

_Rule number 3: When the letters on the cards off dares are silver, the dare is thine, when they're gold the dare is for you all, when they're red you will decide the one dared._

_Rule number 4: You cannot tell anybody about this game, or it'll be counted as cheating._

_Rule number 5: When cheating or being unfair, you'll lose everything you have and live alone and unhappy forever._"

I read it out loud so that James and Carlos know the rules as well.

"Guys, this kinda creeps me out." I say with doubt. "I don't think I want to go on with this."

James takes his lucky comb out of his pocket and says: "Don't worry Logiebear. My lucky comb will protect us." And he smiles his famous, beautiful smile.

Carlos doesn't pay attention to him.

"Don't worry too much Logain, it'll be fine!"

They both look at me with their puppy eyes. How can I ever say no to these guys?

They're both just… just perfect! I've never really been in love and all. And now I'm in love with 2 persons! At the same time! And they're both guys!

"Okay. We'll play."

**James pov**

"Logan, it's your present, so you'll start!" Carlos says while excitingly moving backwards and forwards.

Logan slowly takes the first card.

He looks at it for a few moments and then sighs relieved.

"_First dare, just for thee, play chubby bunny, but only more than 8 will do._Well, that shouldn't be too hard." The smart guy smiles.

He is so cute as he smiles!

Carlos jumps up to get some marshmallows. I take a look at Logan.

"Do you like your present?" I ask shyly.

I can't help but feeling a bit insecure. I wanted to make this the best birthday gift he ever had, because I wanted to be special for him.

You know what I mean with that!

Logan looks back at me.

"Well, it's not what I expected at all, but that's what makes it a great gift!" He smiles again.

Stop smiling so cute Logan! It'll make me lose control.

Suddenly a bag full of marshmallows is thrown to my head.

"Carlitos, not cool!" I shout and I jump up to tackle him.

As we roll over the floor, fighting, Carlos suddenly bites in my neck.

How does he always know my weak spots?

Even though I'm surely in love with Logie, I love Carlos just as much. If I could I would have them both, at the same time. But that would be weird.

That would be weird, right?

**Carlos pov**

For the people out there that don't know: James is edible.

He really is. And he tastes good!

Just as good as he looks!

He pushes me off him and sits up straight.

His hair is a bit messed up due to the fighting.

It looks so good this way.

I move over my hand to touch James' hair.

I take a look at Logan. He looks a bit lonely right now.

James pushes my hand away and moves over to Logie. He puts his arm around him and hugs him tightly.

I feel a bit jealous of my 2 yet-to-become-lovers. I can't help but to interrupt them.

"Logie… CHUBBY BUNNY!"

**Logan pov**

I slowly push James away. It's so hard to do, because he is too handsome to push away and I love him too much. But I can't choose James over Carlos.

I'm a terrible person when it comes to love.

I move over to take the bag of marshmallows and I open the bag. I take one out and put it in my mouth.

"Chubby bunny." Easy one.

One marshmallow extra.

"Chubby bunny." Little less easy.

One extra.

"Chub…by bunny." It's getting harder.

Carlos and James are staring at me like people watching monkeys in the zoo. Thanks for making me feel extra uncomfortable.

7 marshmallows in my mouth and I'm almost choking.

"Ch… Chub…by bun…ny…" It is so hard.

James moves with his mouth closer to Carlos' ear, without losing me out of sight.

**Carlos pov**

You wouldn't believe how sexy our smart boy looks right now. Logan can even make such a thing as Chubby Bunny exciting.

I can't help but to get naughty thoughts in my mind. He can put so much in his mouth.

Suddenly I feel warm breathing near my ear.

"I wished it would be me instead of those marshmallows." Thanks James for that detail, that was basically what I was thinking right now.

I see Logan looking at us. He looks like he's going to throw up.

"Go Logan! You can do it! Just one more!" I start cheering him on. He looks at me and his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, start shining.

He takes one more marshmallow and puts it in his mouth.

"Ch…u…b…b….y bun…n…y" He says and then he spits it all out, over the floor. Little less sexy Logan.

"Good job Logie!" James says and we both start hugging Logie.

Logan pushes him away and runs to the bathroom. We hear him barf and a few seconds later we hear the toilet flush.

"Logie, are you okay?" I ask, worried of course.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Next dare?" Logan looks at me.

"My turn?" I ask.

James nods.

I take a card.

"_Second dare, thou shall choose for who, what do you want that person to do?_ Does that mean I get to choose the dare? Sweet!"

I hold in my breath for a few seconds to think. All that I ever wanted James or Logan to do was a sexy lap dance. Can I even ask for that?

Well, the one dared has to do it, as the rules say.

But who will I dare?

I start breathing again and look at James and Logan.

James is busy with his hair, while Logan still looks a bit sick.

"James, I dare you to give me the best lap dance EVER!" I say with a big grin on my face. This should be fun!

James' face turns completely red.

**James pov**

Dear Carlos, I hate you!

How can I ever give him a lap dance?

I look at Logan whether I can expect some help from him or not. But he is way too busy with his shoes, so I guess I really have to do that stupid lap dance.

I slowly stand up.

"Okay James, you can do this!" I tell myself.

"Carlos! Get seated on the couch! Now!" I say with a demanding voice. I'm really trying to hide my insecure self.

Carlos eyes start sparkling. He stands up, walks over to the couch and takes a seat.

Slowly I walk up to him.

He turns me around and lays both his hands on my hips.

His warm hands.

I start moving my hips, trying to look as sexy as I can.

After a few seconds I turn around again, in order to see Carlos' adorable face.

His face is entirely red and his breathing is slow and heavy. He looks so incredibly sexy and I can't help myself but to kiss the Latino.

His lips taste really sweet, just the way I dreamt they would all this time.

His lips slowly part and my tongue slips between them. I find his tongue and we make out for a few seconds. Seconds that feel like minutes.

Suddenly I hear a soft cough. I look up and see Logan blushing.

Carlos smiles.

"Wanna join us?"

**and here is where chapter 1 ends**

**awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**we just know you look sad now**

**at least.. that's what we imagine**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE~!**

**have a great day today**

**enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 8D**

**excitement ;D**

**so… please enjoy this new chapter :{D**

**James pov**

"Your _dare is to take of your shirt when things get too serious._"  
>I ripped of my shirt.<p>

"Why did you do that? Weren't you supposed to do that when it was serious?" Logan asked.  
>"Yeah, I know that."<br>"Then why did you do that?" Logan's face turned red.  
>"This dare reminded me that I still needed to air my abs today."<p>

Logan looked really disturbed by that idea.  
>"James, you're a moron." And he laughed.<p>

"I like this view!" Carlos said while jumping at me.

"It's Logan's turn now?" I asked.

**Logan pov**

I took a card out the box.

"But after this we're going to sleep. I'm really tired guys." I said before I read my dare.

They both nodded.

"_Take off your shirt and pour melted chocolate over your abs, make the one of the other guys lick it of_…" My face turned completely red.

Both James started blushing and Carlos started laughing.

"BEST DARE EVER!" He yelled excitedly.

He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. After 10 minutes he came back with a pan full of chocolate.

Slowly and with a totally red face, I took off my shirt.

I laid down and Carlos poured the chocolate over my belly.  
>It felt really hot.<p>

**James pov**

Both Carlos and I moved closer to Logan's belly and looked at this erotic view for a while.  
>Logan was completely red and trembling a bit.<p>

"Will one of you guys just do it already. I really want to go to bed." He said with both eyes closed.

I stuck out my tongue and licked off some chocolate.

Delicious!

I licked some more. Logan started trembling a bit.

I noticed Carlos wasn't moving around anymore. He just sat there.

I looked up to Carlos wondering why he wasn't talking or doing anything.  
>His face was completely red, just like Logan's.<p>

"Did you want to do this?" I asked, while still eating chocolate.  
>He shook his head. "It's okay..."<br>I continued eating.  
>"You sure?" Carlos still wasn't really talking nor moving, which is strange for the Latino.<br>He nodded.

"… I'm just… enjoying the view…" He whispered and he turned an even darker shade of red.

I looked down at his pants and saw Carlos having a huge bulk.

I turned red as well.  
>Not only was I licking chocolate off Logan's abs, Carlos was enjoying me doing it. Could this day get any better?<p>

"I freaking love this game." I whispered.

I ate some more chocolate and when I was almost finished Carlos poured some more over Logan.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

Carlos just looked at Logan, then he glanced at me, back to Logan again. Suddenly he moved closer to Logan's face and kissed the smart boy.

"… Carlos… What? What?" Logan looked confused.

Then Carlos took the pan with the chocolate and poured in Logan's mouth.

He looked at me again.

"You have to lick the chocolate off, remember?" He said.

Without any hesitation I moved closer to Logan's mouth and pressed my lips onto his.  
>My tongue entered his opened mouth and I started to lick the chocolate.<p>

It tasted heavenly sweet and everything felt just perfect.

But then suddenly I felt Logan pushing me away.

"The chocolate is gone okay?" And he stood up and walked away.

**Carlos pov**

I looked from the door Logan just went through, back at James.  
>What did just happen?<p>

Did Logan just push James away?

James looked depressed and shocked.

He stood up and wanted to walk away.

I walked up to him. Pulled his shoulder so he had to turn around to face me. I pushed him so he had to bend over and I hugged him

He wanted to say something, but before I even gave him the chance, I kissed him.

…

**James pov**

"Kendall, Kendall? Kendall! Kendall? Kendall, are you coming to bed? Kendall! You know how I hate it to be on my own at night!"

In the dark I walked up to Kendall, who was still laying in the kitchen.

"Kendall, are you still ignoring us?" I ask him.  
>No reply.<br>"Why are you doing this?"  
>Still no reply.<br>"Well, you can ignore me or us as much as you like, but if you're a real friend you wouldn't act like this."  
>Kendall kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't even bother to look at me.<p>

"Well screw you then. I'm going to ask whether I can sleep over in Carlos' and Logan's room!"  
>I jumped up and ran to Carlos' and Logan's room.<p>

**Carlos pov**

"Guys! Can I come and sleep with you? Kendall is still ignoring me and he isn't going to bed." James came in our room yelling.

Logan quickly took his blanket to cover up his almost naked but beautiful and pale body.

Damn James, thanks to you I can't enjoy the view anymore.

James stared at Logan for a few minutes.

"Why are you only wearing your boxers? Was I interrupting you guys or something?" James looked at me with a suspicious look.  
>"I just took a shower to get the chocolate of." Logan said blushing. "Carlos and I weren't doing anything you could interrupt."<p>

"James, can't you sleep alone?" Logan asked him.  
>James eyes widen. He walked up to me and held me.<br>"Carlos, you'll let me stay right? You know I'm scared alone at night."  
>I petted his head and nodded.<br>"You can stay in my bed James." And I gave him a small wink.  
>He blushes.<p>

Logan shook his head. "You won't fit together in that bed."  
>"We will if Carlos lays on top."<br>The smart boy started blushing.

"We could also move our beds together for more space." He said.  
>"Yay! Sleep over! Sleep over! Sleep over!" I started yelling excited.<p>

**Logan pov**

And thus Carlos and I moved our beds.

After James got changed as well Carlos demanded we held a pillow fight. He looked so cute when he was excited and running around like a little boy. He smiled with such a happy smile that it made my heart skip a beat every time I saw it.

After the pillow fight we laid in our big bed. We started talking about when we met and our youth. James took off his pajama shirt a few times, which made me feel a little excited because I got to see his beautiful abs the whole time.

I sang a goodnight song for Carlos, as I do that every night.

But after that I couldn't catch any sleep at all myself. How could I? I was in bed with the 2 guys I was in love with!

After about 3 hours of just laying there staring at the cute Latino and the pretty tall boy I suddenly felt an arm wrapping around me and holding me tight. I was squeezed against James strong body and felt his washboard abs through his pajama shirt.

I turned around to see whether James was asleep or not. When I laid face to face with him he suddenly ripped off his shirt and hugged me even tighter.

What the hell was he dreaming off?

"James. James? JAMES! Wake up!" I tried to escape from his arms several times, but he just won't let me go.

And then I felt his other hand, which was not wrapped around me, moving down to my pants, going into my boxers and starting to rub my private parts.

"James! I'm serious! Let me go now!" I struggled again.

"Aaaah… Logie… I love you… I want… you…" James was sleep talking and moaning my name?  
>He also started blushing, which made him look cute.<p>

I was losing energy due to James' cuteness and his hand still stroking me.

Was he dreaming about me?

"Aaah… Take me deeper… Carlos… I love… Carlos…"

He is dreaming about Carlos too?

**James pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night. The first thing I saw was Logan, who was laying in my arms, with eyes closed and a completely red head.

He was moaning softly.

I looked down and saw a hand moving on its own, stroking the smart guy's dick.

Wait a minute… That was my hand!

What the hell happened?

Logan opened his eyes.

"So you… aaahh… you're finally awake?" He asked trying to be mad.  
>I nodded.<br>"Can you let go of me then?"  
>"But you're hard." I took another look at his dick.<br>He blushed. "Of course I am! You were moaning my name in your sleep and started to touch me!"

I was talking in my sleep? This is bad.  
>I was dreaming about a Carlos-Logan-James threesome.<br>They must never find out!

But Logan looked so cute.  
>I looked at my hand again and started moving it quicker.<br>Logan moaned harder.

Carlos woke up.

"Good morning! Wait… James? What are you doing?" He looked at me, then at Logan and then at my hand. He started blushing.

I looked at him with a challenging look. I leaned over Logan and kissed Carlos' sweet and soft lips.

"Wanna join us?"

**and here is where the chapter ends.**

**and so does your life**

**mwhahaha**

**no that was a joke**

**you're not dead yet 8D**

**YES I'm bored..**

**ANYONE SOME GOOD DARES FOR THE STORY?**

**ideas are always welcome n.n**

**have a nice life ~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos pov**

I didn't answer James, but pinched myself instead.  
>Was this really happening?<p>

I felt a small pain and knew it wasn't one of my dreams again.  
>My dreams of Logan, James and I having an awesome threesome.<p>

Believe me, I had those dreams a lot!

I kissed James back and felt his soft, sweet lips open and his tongue licked my lips. I opened them for him and his tongue entered my mouth.

My hands moved over to the bottom of Logan's shirt and pulled it up slowly. The smart guy was still moaning due to James still jerking him off.

I freed myself from James' and my passionate kiss and moved my head down towards Logan's hard nipples.

I softly sucked on them and Logan moaned harder.

"Aaah.. Guys… Sto… Stop it… I'm gonna…" Logan came.  
>James smiled and let go of Logan. I stopped sucking Logan's nipples as well.<p>

James put his fingers in Logan's mouth. Logan started sucking and licking them.  
>I stared at the erotic view for a few minutes.<p>

James saw me staring and licked his lips.  
>"Isn't this one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen in your life?" He said with a big confident smile on his face.<br>I nodded.  
>Logan looked so slutty right now.<p>

James took his fingers out of Logan's mouth. I took this opportunity to kiss Logan. He putted his arms around me and pushed his tongue through my lips.

Suddenly he broke off the kiss and let out a hard moan.  
>"Aaahhh… James, what are you doing?" He asked.<br>James smiled again.

"Preparing you, Logie." He said.

I looked at James' hand and saw one of his fingers moving in and out Logan's ass.

Logan seemed to enjoy it, as his nipples became hard again.

**Logan pov**

This was one of the weirdest, yet best feelings I've ever had.  
>James was fingering my ass.<p>

It was painful, but it was also pleasuring.

I felt a second finger entering my butt. He kept moving them in and out and after a few seconds he started making scissoring movements.

I heard myself moan really loud.

Suddenly James signed Carlos something.  
>Carlos moved his head closer to mine, covered my mouth with his lips and pressed his tongue forceful into mine.<p>

He poured his hand around me and held me. I wrapped my arms around him as well.

Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain down below.

My hands clenched onto Carlos and he gave out a small scream of hurt when I pushed my fingernails in the skin of his back.

"Sorry.. Logan.." James was moaning a bit as well.

Did he just enter me?

Carlos kissed me again and one of his hands let go of me and started rubbing over my hard nipples.

James started moving in me, in and out and in and out and over and over again.  
>It felt really good.<p>

It made me come again.

I looked at Carlos and realized he was still wearing his boxers.  
>Carlitos Garcia, this is not the time for boxers!<p>

With one hand I let go of Carlos and moved it down to the elastic band of his boxers. In one yank I pulled it down and his big dick jumped up.

James stopped with fucking me due to the amazement.

"Wow… Carlitos… It looks… It looks just perfect." He said with his eyes opened really big.

Carlos blushed.

"Can I… Can I taste it?" I asked.

I changed my position so that James was taking me from behind and Carlos laid under me.

I licked my lips and softly took Carlos foreskin in my mouth.  
>I tasted a bit of his pre-cum that was already coming out.<p>

I tried to take him totally in my mouth, but almost choked.  
>He was just way too big.<p>

Carlos put his hand on his mouth to hold in his moaning.  
>He looked so damn cute.<p>

James moved faster and faster. It felt great and hot.  
>I'd never imagined it would be this good.<p>

"Aahh.. Logan… I'm comming…." And I felt James filling me as soon as he said that.  
>It felt that great that I came again.<p>

James got out of me and moved over to Carlos.  
>He took away Carlos' hand and kissed him.<br>Then he pushed me away from Carlos and put Carlos' fingers in his mouth.

After sucking on them for a few seconds he asked Carlos to finger him.  
>Just as he did with me.<p>

Awkwardly Carlos putted three of his fingers on the same time in James' tight hole.  
>James screamed of pain, but seemed to like it.<br>Carlos blushed.  
>"Sorry.. I'm not good at this.." He said turning his head away.<p>

"It's okay. James is a big boy. He can take it." I told Carlos and I gave him a small kiss.

Carlos started to move his fingers inside James and James instantly moved his hips along. Not afraid nor ashamed James let out hard moans.

After a few minutes James asked Carlos to fuck him.  
>Carlos looked a bit doubtful.<p>

"If you don't want to, then don't." James said with a loving smile.  
>"I.. I'm probably not good… good enough…" Carlos turned his head away.<br>Ain't he just way too cute?

**Carlos pov**

"Are you kidding me? You not good enough? I would be the luckiest man on earth to have you inside me!" James yelled.  
>"What? Why?" I asked him.<br>"You, my dear Carlos, are one hell of a guy. You're sweet, you're beautiful, you're nice, you're funny. I trust you…" He gave me a small kiss.  
>"And you've got a great dick." He whispered in my ear.<p>

I blushed again.

"Do you want to go on or not? It's completely your own decision Carlitos." James said.  
>I nodded.<p>

To be honest, I wanted to be inside James so bad right now.

But my virginity is holding me back.

James took my hard parts and pushed it softly a bit in his butt. Slowly he moved down, taking me inside him.

He felt warm… Hot… Good…

We both moaned.

James waited a few seconds and took a deep breath.  
>Then he moved up and down, slowly but surely.<p>

"Aaah… James… sooo… good…" I moaned hard.  
>I tried to hold my hand in front of my mouth again to hide it, but then I felt Logan's sweet lips on mine again.<p>

James sped up and Logan kissed me passionately.  
>All these things together were just too much. And so, after just a few minutes inside James I already came.<p>

I blushed.

James gave me a teasing look.  
>"Am I that good to fuck?" He asked.<p>

Yes James, yes you are.

**James pov**

After that amazing night the three of us fell asleep hugging.  
>But when I got up I was alone in our huge bed.<p>

I abruptly sat up straight.

Where were they? They just left me after THAT yesterday night?

Don't tell me it was just a dream…

I slowly stepped out of the bed.

A sharp pain came from my ass.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all." I said smiling.

I stepped outside the room finding Logan and Carlos hugging.

"Ow hello Sir James. Want a cup of coffee?" Carlos asked, not letting go of Logan.

Maybe I was staring too obvious, showing that I was jealous. Because Logan stared at me with a teasing, sexy look.

"Wanna join us?"

**next chapter will be with dares again~n.n**

**anyone suggestions? **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR SUCH A CRAP LONG AMOUNT OF TIME**

**I'm horrible ;_ ;**

**But I've been busy**

**And stuff**

**Don't kill me D:**

**Please?**

**I'll continue writing**

**I PROMISE I'LL UPLOAD MORE FREQUENT NOW ;_;**

**Enjoy?**

**James pov**

After the delicious coffee Carlitos made for me, we decided to continue our game.

It was Carlos' turn to pick a dare.

"_You must all write your biggest secret on a paper, fold it, and put it in a pillow without reading the other secrets."_

My biggest secret?

I don't have secrets for my friends, right?

I always tell them everything.

Logan stood up suddenly, which caused his butt to hurt.

It showed on his face that he was in pain.

I felt my face turning red.

"Sorry" I mumbled softly, blushing even harder.

Logan smiled and walked away without saying anything.

When I looked up I saw Carlitos smirking.

I threw a banana in his face.

Logan came back after a few seconds with small papers and pencils.

Of course our smart guy thought about that.

I didn't even realized we needed paper for this.

**Logan pov**

After giving Carlos and James their paper I walked back to my bedroom.

I wanted some alone time for this dare.

It was hard for me to think up a secret, because I don't really have secrets.

But after half an hour thinking about it, I thought up one.

One secret the other 2 guys definitely didn't know.

After writing it down I folded my paper really tiny.

I walked back to the living room and took a pillow from the couch.

I put my secret in there and handed it to James.

**Carlos pov**

After Logan left James bended over to me.

"Do you have any idea what to write down?" he asked me.

I must admit that I wasn't listening to him at all, due to the smell he was giving off.

I sniffed some more, maybe a bit too obvious, and closed my eyes of enjoyment.

James smelled like he always did.

Suddenly I felt pain.

"Eeh? Did you just hit me?" I asked James.

**Logan pov**

"James, darling, it's your turn for a dare." Carlos said when we were sitting down together again.

James picked a card and turned bright red while reading it.

He didn't read it out loud, but giggled instead.

James giggle…

Even that sounds so perfect and cute.

"Close your eyes! Both of you!" the pretty boy suddenly shouted.

"Wha.. what?"

Both me and Carlitos were confused.

**Carlos pov**

After James demanded us a few times to close our eyes we did it.

Nothing happened and I just heard a few weird noises.

What on earth was he doing?

Suddenly the phone rang.

And it kept on ringing.

"James, can I pick up the phone?" Logan asked after a few seconds.

No reply.

"James? I'm going to open my eyes now!" I shouted.

Again no reply.

I opened my eyes.

No James.

No James?

Where did he go?

I stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hmmmmm… It's Carlos."

"Hi Carlos, James here."

"James?"

"Yeah.. You two can read my card now and see what I've done…"

He hand up.

Suddenly I heard Logan laughing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Come here.. read this." the smart boy said whilst laughing.

"_You shall dress as the other sex and hide from the other players. The one that finds you first must kiss you."_

This must look incredible!

**James pov**

This was HORRIBLE!

Stupid dare.

I was wearing a dress and high heels.

I was even wearing a bra.

It hurt and was highly uncomfortable.

After half an hour I heard Logan's voice nearby.

And I heard that stupid woman Jo.

This was awful.

I didn't want Logan to see me.

Neither wanted I Carlitos to find me.

But I had to hide until I was found.

Poor, poor me.

But I must admit, I even looked good in a dress.

BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!

**Logan pov**

I saw something pink in the bushes.

Was that a James?

I walked closer, but at that moment Jo came at me.

"Where the hell is that stupid Kendall? He was supposed to be here 3 hours ago!" she shouted.

"I don't know where he is. I thought he was still laying in our kitchen."

"What?" she shouted even more angry.

I don't really like her.  
>She always did mean things to James, because she thought he was too pretty.<p>

And she always scratched Carlos, because his helmet was lame.

Can't she just leave me alone.

She pushed me really hard and I fell.

She kicked me and ran away.

**Carlos pov**

After Logan and I searched the whole apartment, we separated.

Logan went to the garden and I went to the pool.

But I couldn't find James.

And all the people I asked didn't know where he was either.

When I walked to the garden I got pushed aside by Jo.

She looked angry, as usual.

When I continued my search I saw Logan lying on the ground and James kissing him.

It looked really beautiful.

Just like a fairytale.

I held my breath for a few seconds and just watched this beautiful moment.

James turned around.

Damn!

He even looked good in a dress!

**Logan pov**

I saw Carlos, but due to the pain I couldn't get up.

James turned back at me and saw that I was in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" he asks soflty.

I blush.

"It still hurts from yesterday…." I whisper softly.

James gives me a concerned look and apologizes.

He bends over and kissed me some more.

Then Carlos scrapes his throat.

James turns around and grins.

"Wanna join us?"

**Sorry for this crappy chapter**

**I've kind off a writer's block**

**Fuck my life D: ;_ ;**

**Give me please dare suggestions D:**

**And please don't hate me ;_ ;**

**I truly love you D: ;_ ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooft yah~**

**Another chapter (:**

**IN ONE WEEK TIME D:**

**no need to thank me (:**

**OW: side note:: I changed my writersnamethingie**

**it has it's dark and mysterious reasons**

**I hope you still like my stories, even with a different name D:**

**SO… how are you doing?**

**excited to read another BRAND NEW chapter? D:**

**I hope you are~**

**Carlos pov**

After both James and I kissed Logan in the park, we decided to go back to our apartment.

Mainly because James was too embarrassed in his dress.

Even though it looked so damn hot.

He just wouldn't believe us.

When we came upstairs we saw our door being completely broken.

We ran inside to see if anything was missing.

The only thing that wasn't there was Kendall.

Based on that we believe it was Jo that broke in and dragged him away.

Logan walked, after the big search, to the bathroom to take a bath.

Leaving me and James alone.

At first we sat awkwardly on the couch.

I didn't know what to say, and he said nothing.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, the pretty boy suddenly stood up.

Apparently I was sitting on his dress, which we both noticed when we heard his dress tearing.

Causing the dress to fall off and leave James with only boxers and a bra on.

We both blushed and James wanted to run away.

But I stopped him from leaving.

I pushed him onto the couch and kissed him.

Deeply.

Long and passionate.

When I felt a hand softly pushing me away, I stopped and looked the pretty boy in his eyes.

My beautiful James.

I kissed him some more, faster.

My hands went under his bra.

It felt so weird, but it was pretty arousing.

I took off his bra and started kissing his neck.

With my hands I reached lower and lower, until I found the elastic band of his boxers.

**James pov**

Carlos started biting me in my neck, which caused me to moan really loud.

It was just like a dream.

Carlos pushed me down!

He slowly moved down with his mouth and licked my nipples.

His hands were still outside my boxers, but they softly went over my little James.

Suddenly my boxers was yanked down and I was completely naked.

I tried to hide my boner and my face, it was terribly embarrassing!

But Carlos took away the hand that I held in front of my face and kissed me passionate again.

He took off his pants and shirt, but left his boxers on.

Not fair Latino!

But before I could possibly do something he moved away from my face and started to lick my privet parts.

He kissed it, sucked on it and stroke it.

And all I could do was moan.

**Carlos pov**

Without saying anything, but just moaning really loudly, James came in my mouth.

With lots of pleasure I swallowed it.

"You taste sweet, James" I said.

He just turned red.

Suddenly I heard something behind me.

I turned around.

Where I found a Logan.

A Logan who was not wearing anything more than a towel around his waist.

I looked at James and he gave me a little nod.

Before Logan could do anything I jumped him and James opened the bedroom door.

Then we both carried the struggling smart boy onto the bed and while doing that his towel fell off.

I sat on top of Logan and kissed him.

While doing that I felt two hands, from behind, going into my boxers.

They started to rub me.

**Logan pov**

I took Carlos' hand and put them in my mouth.

I licked them, trying to be sexy.

Carlos turned red completely, and James looked surprised.

Carlos took out his fingers and replaced them with his mouth.

While putting his fingers in my ass, softly and gentle.

Carlos stopped kissing me and he started to moan.

He turned me over and took his fingers out.

I felt his throbbing dick going slightly into my ass, causing me to moan really loudly.

**James pov**

It felt great being inside of Carlos.

His ass was nice and tight.

Probably never even used before.

In the same pace as me fucking him, he fucked Logan.

It must have been extremely arousing for Carlos to watch me screwing Logan the other night.

This view and this feeling caused me to come too early.

I could die of embarrassment!

Even after having Carlos suck me, I came only after one minute!

I pulled out and decided just to watch them going on together.

Logan started to moan louder and commanded Carlos to go deeper and harder.

He was even more of a slut than I'd ever imagined!

After continuing this for a while I saw Carlos trembling while he came.

Logan came as well.

Carlos kissed Logan and they both forgot about me.

I stood up and went to the living room, where my boxers still were.

Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms around me.

I felt both Logan's and Carlos' naked body against me.

Logan softly kidded my cheek and Carlos kissed my shoulder.

"Don't just run away, James. That's no fun" Carlos said.

**Carlos pov**

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You forgot about me anyways. I just gave you some time alone." he said.

Logan's eyes widened.

"Forget about you? There is a lot needed to cause me to forget about you!" he yelled.

I nodded.

"Don't say weird things. Why would we forget you?"

James stared at the ground.

I looked at Logan and signed him.

He smiled back.

"Logie, I think a certain someone here needs to be cheered up."

"Shut up, Carlos. I'm not in the mood." James said grumpy.

"I think it's time to….. TICKLE HIM TO DEATH!" Logan yelled.

We both jumped James and started to tickle him.

He tried not to give in but after a few seconds he started giggling.

"You sound so lovely, dear" Logan said.

"I think our plan worked, Logie." I said and I gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

Then I kissed James on his mouth.

**Logan pov**

After that I went to the bedroom to put on some clothes.

When I came back in the living I saw James and Carlos rolling on the floor.

Which was, believe me, one of the most weird yet funny things ever!

James suddenly stopped.

"Wanna join us?"

**Thanks for all the support you guys~!**

**This story isn't over yet, mwuhahahaha**

**But really, I just love you guys**

**for coming this far with this story**

**and supporting me**

**and you are all a bunch of sweethearts**

**yes I just said something nice to you!**

**be happy!**


End file.
